Redwyne Captain
by Ang310
Summary: Hothar Redwyne is the lastborn son and was sent to be a ward to Stannis Baratheon. He wanted to be an explorer leading explorations with his fleet but faith has other plans.
1. chapter 1

A Redwyne captain

Hothar Redwyne is the lastborn son of Lord Paxter Redwyne and his fourth child with Mina Tyrell

Hothar loved the sea and dreamed of someday leading expeditions to the unknown but faith has a different path in mind he will lead his own fleet but not at the unknown but at his enemies

Hothar Redwyne

The Library in the arbor was vast in comparison to normal libraries in other keeps and castles.

He always spent his time here because unlike his brothers, who wanted to be knights, Hothar wanted to be an explorer out on the vast sea.

he flipped the page of the first book he took titled "the Redwyne fleet by Maester Gillian of the Arbor"

ships were his favorite things to read. From the normal merchant vessels to the Giant war Galleys all were his favorite.

his brothers always thought that knowing ships were just a necessity because their family owns one of the largest fleet in all of westeros but Horthar knew more than that The blood of sailors and admirals runs through his vains and he wanted to be a master of his own fleet someday.

"Horthar come on Father and Mother are calling for us for dinner" said his sister Desmera Redwyne

Desmera was alot like mother tall and buxom, although with freckles, inherited some of the beauty from mother. In contrast with how Hothar was alot like his father hair the color of thin and bony freckled and orange of hair.

Hothar looked like a Redwyne. Although sometimes he wished he looked like his cousins like Garlan and Loras those two were skilled knights and handsome enough to make women do anything if they wish.

Hothar went down from the upper parts of the library and followed his sister.

As they walk to the dining hall Hothar looked at the halls all decorated with vines and grapes a symbol of his family.

"Desmera do you know where Horas and Hobbar are?" Hothar asked his sister

"Father told me that they were going to train in Highgarden for a while to keep good relations" Desmera said

Highgarden was the seat of their Liege Lord, The Tyrells.

Hothar has only been to Highgarden once two moons ago their he learned why people admired knights. Seeing Loras' joust and Garlan sparring were from stories and legends.

Sadly Hothar was not like them he wasn't a skilled fighter and doubted that he could be the next Ryam Redwyne of the kingsguard of the old.

At the tender age of five Hothar knew his limits and know he is seven and grew fond of the sea.

Lost in thought Hothar did not realize that he they have arrived at the dining hall

The dining hall was a grand place a large room that was filled with grass decorations and leave structures columns from each corner and vines covering them up. In the middle lies the sigil of House Redwyne

burgundy grape cluster on blue.

At the center lied the great table able to seat ten or more people. The table was filled with fruits and vegetables and some wine from father and mother. At the head of the table sat his father Paxter Redwyne and at the side his mother Mina Tyrell.

"Hothar come sit" his father said

"yes Father" Hothar hurried off to a sit next to his sister

as he sat servants and attendants prepare his food and drinks.

"Hothar you are now a lad of seven we must think about your future" Father said

"Future father?"

Future? what would father do? Hothar was home and he did not want to be a knight like Hobber and Horas.

"I just received a letter from Lord Stannis that he would accept you as his ward at dragonstone" Father said with a happy voice

"Lord Stannis?"

"yes my sweetling Stannis is the master of ships no doubt you would learn a lot from him" Mother said

"But Dragonstone is so far away I will be fine here in the arbor"

"No my son in dragonstone you will learn more about sailing and our craft from the master of ships in the kingdom. I have sailed with Lord Stannis and I find that you will learn a lot from him" said his father

Hothar wanted to protest. The arbor was his home and Dragonstone is just a far away island. But Hothar could not do anything it is a decree from his father, the head of his house, so he has no choice

"yes father" was the only words that he said

"good you should get ready you set sail tomorrow" Father said


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Hothar Redwyne**

"Dragonstone? Why of all places do I have to be sent to Dragonstone?" Hothar thought to himself as he goes to his room.

His brothers get to ride and joust in Highgarden for the favor of lords and ladies while he gets stuck with Dragonstone.

Hothar read stories about Dragonstone like most of the kingdoms in Westeros and found that its history is the only thing that makes it worth anything. Dragonstone was the previous ancestral seat of the Targaryens. Using dragon fire, The Targaryens built their fortress on ash and stone.

Hothar knew he would not like the island. "My home is here, why do they have to ship me to a land so far away" Hothar thought to himself.

He spent most of the day loathing the idea of him being fostered in Dragonstone while the maids prepare his clothes for both the long voyage and his stay for his new foster home. The maids went in and out of his room wearing red and purple garments.

The maids of the Arbor has never dressed accordingly like this but his mother made sure that was changed when she married father. Hothar was dazed by their haste for fixing up his things, simple sons of high born lords would likely leave all their preparations to the maids and so does Hothar.

Hothar never cared for where his things were as long as he has them. Maids bowed once they get close to him as they all do. Even though Hothar was the youngest of his siblings he was still the son of a high born lord. He waved off maids that were in his way and quickly asked them to hurry in preparing his things.

When the maids finished taking everything that was needed from his room like clothing and some sets of swords and armors he got for his namedays.

Hothar's room is large as any other noble-born children, larger than most houses of the commoners near the city of Vinetown. His room is decorated with the arbor gold vine carvings, with four pillars decorating the sides of the room. His bed is covered in purple blankets with red covers for the pillows. Hothar dived headfirst in his bed and let out a sigh. No one was in his room so he was free to release everything he wanted.

"Dragonstone? What am I supposed to do in Dragonstone?" He said out loud.


End file.
